Player character
The player character is the main protagonist of the Jade Empire game. The character is defined not only by a physical model, but by choice of martial arts styles, allocation of skills gained through leveling, and choice of philosophy. Default characters You can choose one of six (seven with Limited Edition) characters that come pre-named and given default character types and starting styles. Character types are pre-determined attributes for each character. They are given a short in-game description: *'Balanced:' "While not the fastest or strongest of warriors, the balanced character is the most versatile. The Balanced character excels at adapting to exploit his/her enemies weaknesses." In Wu the Lotus Blossom and Lu the Prodigy, the two default balanced characters, Body, Spirit, and Mind are all almost equal making them "Jack-of-all-trades, master of none" characters. *'Fast:' "A fast character may not be the strongest, but he/she can maintain Focus in battle longer than others, easily sidestepping strikes and delivering counterattacks with blinding speed." In the default fast characters Furious Ming and Radient Jen Zi, Mind is significantly higher than other attributes allowing them to wield weapons longer or remain in focus mode for longer periods of time. *'Magic:' "Though not as physically strong as others, a magical character is the best at channeling his/her Chi to enhance her physical strikes and fuel powerful elemental magics." In the default magical characters Monk Zeng and Ling the Scholar, Spirit is significantly higher than other attributes giving them more time to use magical spells, augment their strikes with chi, and heal themselves before running out of chi. *'Strong:' "A strong character trades speed and magical aptitude for raw strength and power, enabling him to dish out and withstand much more damage than other warriors." In Tiger Shen, the only default strong character, Body is significantly higher than other attributes letting him take much more damage before needing to heal. Furious Ming :Character Type: Fast :Default Stats: 'Body 3, Spirit 2, Mind 5, Health 130, Chi 120, Focus 150 :'Starting Styles: Thousand Cuts, Heavenly Wave Lu the Prodigy :Character Type: Balanced :Default Stats: 'Body 4, Spirit 3, Mind 3, Health 140, Chi 130, Focus 130 :'Starting Styles: Legendary Strike, Heavenly Wave Radiant Jen Zi :Character Type: Fast :Default Stats: 'Body 2, Spirit 3, Mind 5, Health 120, Chi 130, Focus 150 :'Starting Styles: Thousand Cuts, Hidden Fist Scholar Ling :Character Type: Magic :Default Stats: 'Body 2, Spirit 5, Mind 3, Health 120, Chi 150, Focus 130 :'Starting Styles: Leaping Tiger, Heavenly Wave Tiger Shen :Character Type: Strong :Default Stats: 'Body 5, Spirit 2, Mind 3, Health 150, Chi 120, Focus 130 :'Starting Styles: White Demon, Heavenly Wave Wu the Lotus Blossom Character Type: '''Balanced '''Default Stats: '''Body 3, Spirit 4, Mind 3, Health 130, Chi 140, Focus 130 '''Starting Styles: Legendary Strike, Heavenly Wave Bonus character This character was later made available in the Limited Edition and the Special Edition. Monk Zeng Character Type: Magic Default Stats: '''Body 3, Spirit 5, Mind 2, Health 130, Chi 150, Focus 120 '''Starting Styles: Leaping Tiger, Heavenly Wave : : Category: Jade Empire Category: People Category: Player character